Household wastewater may be generally classified as either black water or gray water. Black water normally refers to waste water generated from toilets, whereas gray water normally refers to waste water generated from sinks, bath tubs, showers, dish washers and clothes washers. Because black water contains high levels of bacteria, it is not suitable for reuse before processing through a wastewater treatment facility. Yet gray water may be processed through a simple filtering system and reused for non-potable uses such as outdoor watering, car washing, etc.
The prior art is replete with gray water reclamation systems and apparatus. Although exemplary, known gray water reclamation systems and apparatus are very expensive, difficult if not impossible to install with existing household drainage or plumbing systems, complex and not very efficient.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved gray water reclamation apparatus and improved methods of installing a gray water reclamation system.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved gray water reclamation apparatus that is easy to install during new household construction or renovation.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved gray water reclamation apparatus that is easy to install with an existing household drainage or plumbing infrastructure or architecture.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved gray water reclamation apparatus that is highly efficient.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved gray water reclamation apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved gray water reclamation apparatus that is easy to use.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to conserve water in a cost efficient manner.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of installing a gray water reclamation system.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of installing a gray water reclamation system that may be easily carried out during new household construction or renovation.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of installing a gray water reclamation system that may be easily carried out with an existing household drainage or plumbing infrastructure.